Portugal
'BASICS' Portugal (including the Azores and Madeira Islands) has three network providers operating in the country: *'MEO' (formerly tmn) *'Vodafone' (formerly telecel) *'NOS' (formerly Optimus) MEO is market leader with the best coverage in the country, followed by Vodafone and NOS as smallest net. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz like all over Europe. 4G/LTE was launched in 2012 on all three networks on the 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz bands. It already reaches the majority of population and is open for prepaid. All three networks are available too in the Portugese branches of The Phone House: store locator. Top ups can be made in every Payshop agency: store locator. The electronics chain Worten does topups as well (at least MEO deducts 0.60€ from the topup, even if done in MEO stores). Minimum topup 5€ for MEO). Portuguese SIM cards don't need to be registered. In the last years the prices for data have dropped considerably. 'MEO' (formerly tmn) MEO, called "tmn" not so long ago, has the best coverage incl. 4G/LTE in the country MEO coverage map and it gives it out to prepaid costumers without a surcharge. 'Availability' The SIM card is available from MEO stores (store locators) or Phone House (see above) for 9.99 €. You can even order it online for free, but you have to send it to a Portuguese postal address. It includes 5 € for calls to other MEO lines, but not data. The sell different tariff lines called "Top", "Start", "Link" and "Flex", but that doesn't matter which base product you are on as the data packages are all the same. Top ups can be made in many shops e.g. Payshop which has many agencies in Portugal (see Basics). 'Data feature packs' MEO offers these monthly data packs after having opened it to 4G/LTE too: *LIGHT: 200 MB: 5.49 € *SUPER: 500 MB: 7.49 € *SUPER PLUS: 2 GB: 12.99 € *ULTRA: 6 GB per month: 20.49 € *ULTRA PLUS: 15 GB per month: 30.99 € Subscribe by texting the name of package to 12399. If you activate the LIGHT plan for the first time, 2 GB will be given to you as a free bonus on top of the regular 200 MB in an ongoing promotion. These packs recur every month and it is possible to go into negative credit, which will cause the internet to stop until a positive credit is reached again (even if an add-on is still valid). You can check your data consumption and allowance anytime on your personal account. To query credit, call *#123*, this should return the "universal" credit that can be used for any calls and data plus the "extra" credit that is only valid for calls to MEO and fixed lines; the online credit information does not distinguish between the two, so is practically useless. The online usage information is not always recent (and in the case of add-on data might not even appear), so another way to query it is by calling this number (a message will come back): *#123*99# The following add-ons called "plafond adicionais" can be booked on existing packs for more data, valid for 30 days: * 200 MB: € 3.99 * 1 GB: € 7.99 * 5 GB: € 16.49 * 15 GB: € 26.99 To add volume, text EXTRA 200MB, EXTRA 1GB, EXTRA 5GB or EXTRA 15GB to 12399. It is possible to add an add-on of e.g. 5GB to the LIGHT data pack (verified 6.1.2016, and the "old" 2015 price was debited from card credit). After pack data runs out (at least for the Start SIM card) it reverts to a plan of 1.60€ for 60MB per day. Beware: the pack data runs out silently, SMSes sent to inform you might be delayed, and the online information of remaining data is not real-time either. Data-only SIM ''' For modems and tablets, MEO has released new data-only SIM cards without voice: * time-based: "Time" for €10 with 10 hours of traffic in 90 days. For each top up of €5 5 hours valid for 90 days are added. Minimum top up is €10, billing increment is 5 minutes. * volume-based: "Enjoy" ** 10 €: 10 GB for 3 days ** 12.50 €: 12.5 GB for 7 days ** 15 €: 15 GB for 15 days The volume-based plans are topped up for each €5 5GB are given valid for 3 more days up to a max. of 36 days. Minimum top up is €10. Data will be shut off, if exhausted. '''More info *VolP and tethering are allowed and possible *Website: MEO *APN: internet 'Vodafone' Vodafone Portugal lets prepaid customers join their growing 4G network as part as an ongoing promotion for free. The SIM cards are available in every Vodafone store: store locator for a few Euros and reloaded at agencies like payshop (see above). At the airport of Porto, there is a store directly at the arrivals, though it isn't and it is now listed in the store locator. 'Voice and data SIMs' To their prepaid cards called "Easy", "Up" and "Vita Total". Be aware that they don't sell you prepaid SIMs with a monthly fee (called mensalidade). Easy and Vital Total lines don't have data at all, Up line has as a choice two combined packages: * 12.90 € per month: 500 MB, 1000 mins/SMS to Vodafone, 100 mins/SMS to other networks * 16.90 € per month: 1 GB, 1000mins/SMS to Vodafone, 100 mins/SMS to other networks Default rate for data on all plans is €1.99 for 100 MB in 5 days in 3G up to 7.2 Mbps. Overuse is charged at €1.03 per 50 MB. These internet packages can be added to all prepaid voice and data lines on 4G/LTE too in up to 300 Mbps: *250 MB: 5.49 € *500 MB: 7.49 € *1 GB: 10.49 € *2 GB: 14.99 € *5 GB: 20.49 € (+ Spotify Premium) Subscribe by texting INTERNET (digits only, don't add "MB" or "GB") to 1277. For example, texting "INTERNET 1" to 1277 will subscribe you to 1 GB package. The pack will renew automatically every week or month. To unsubscribe call 1277. Data-only SIMs They sell the following data-only SIMs open for 4G/LTE up to 300 Mbps. Rates have been revised very recently. Starter packs are free and contain one of these two different tariff lines that can't be switched: * GO: 15 GB, 7 days - € 15 * GO Light 15h 90 days - € 15 Different top ups can be made for the two GO tariffs: Each top-up contains 10 domestic SMS. Minimum top-up is 10 €. To check data balance, send SMS with the word "Go" to 1277. SIM card stays valid for 14 months after the last recharge. 'SIM sizes' SIM card is pre-cut to enable you to pop out the size you require easily. 'Tethering' Allowed, but no official profile is issued. iPhone users can install a profile here for Vodafone to enable tethering. Android users can go to Settings > Mobile Networks > Access Point Names and edit the default APN from net2.vodafone.pt to internet.vodafone.pt keeping all the other settings intact. M'ore info' *APN: internet.vodafone.pt *APN: net2.vodafone.pt *APN: vas.vodafone.pt * Website: in Portuguese 'NOS '(fomerly Optimus) NOS has the smallest network but gives still good performance. All data tariffs now include 4G/LTE, but better check coverage before at their coverage map. Availability Their SIMs are sold in their stores (Locator) and can be topped up at many agencies like payshop (see above). * Tariff line "Livres" for 2.50 € with the same credit without a monthly base rate * in promotions for free but without credit. The first 3 top-ups will get a bonus of 5€. It doesn't matter which SIM you buy, as you can add the same packages for data. 'Voice and data SIM' To all their voice & data SIMs these internet packages can be booked: * 30 MB for 24 hours: 1.25 €, default rate * 250 MB for a month: 2.99 €, activation: text NET250MB to 12300 * 500 MB for a month: 4.99 €, activation: text NET500MB to 12300 * 1 GB for a month: 7.99 €, activation: text NET1GB to 12300 To check data volume, send text "CONSUMO" to 12300. Outside of packages, you surf on the default rate of 1.19 € per day for up to 30 MB in 24 hours. As a promotion on new voice plans NOS gives you 1 GB for free valid for 30 days. This is offered in an SMS sent to you after activation without having booked data before. Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM is called Kanguru. Start up packages are available in micro-, mini- or nano-size with 500 MB preloaded for 9.90 €. On Kanguru time-based and volume-based monthly packages can be booked. You have to decide for one line and top-ups either give data minutes or data volume. *Time-based: "Kanguru Livre 4G": 5 € for 5 hours in 5 € increments up to 30 € for 30 hours. Credit is valid for 90 days. *Volume-based: 'More info' *APN: umts /or/ internet * Website in Portuguese 'Lycamobile' Lycamobile Portugal is one of the first MVNOs in the country using the network of Vodafone on 2G and 3G only. Availabilty SIM cards are available online on their website to be sent to a Portugese address for free, but it needs one week or longer until the cards arrive. Offline in some agencies like Payshop or People's Phone SIM cards can be purchased for € 5 with an prepaid amount of € 5 already topped up, but can be sometimes hard to find. Topping up is possible via credit card on their website. Alternatively you can do that by using a cash machine. For that you have to use a Portuguese bank card or try in their agencies, post offices, gas stations. Of course you can also buy Top-up vouchers via cash or credit card at various locations like gas stations, too. These shops often don't have a SIM card suitable for the iPhone6. 'Data feature packs' Their data packs are valid for 30 days and are not on 4G/LTE so far. Activation by USSD code. You will receive a confirmation message shortly after buying your plan stating that it has been applied to your account. You should wait for this message before starting to use your plan allowance. You will be able to check your balance by dialling *137# for free of charge. They will automatically renew your plan once it expires. To cancel the auto renewal, you have two options: Dial *190# before the expiry date and follow the instructions or call Customer Services on 1632 from your Lycamobile or 26 500 16 32 from another phone (call charges may apply) before the expiry date. Please note that any auto-cancellation request made on or after the expiry date will not be accepted. 'More info' *Website in English: Lycamobile *APN: data.lycamobile.pt username: lmpt password: plus * No tethering supported, doesn't work in an hotspot * On some devices you may need to enable roaming even in Portugal for Lycamobile PT as it is recognized as a roaming SIM card 'Portugal Internet' Portugal Internet is a company that provides rental of data SIM cards and mobile Wifi routers (MiFi), specifically targeted to short stay visitors to Portugal. The data SIMs and Wifi routers can be delivered to any place in Portugal including airports and hotels. Booking has to be made at least 2 workdays in advance. Delivery and shipping are free. Data SIM Card Rental Portugal Internet rents data SIM cards that are already pre-configured and ready to use. The SIMs come in tri-sim format which makes them compatible with regular, micro and nano sizes. The data SIMs have unlimited traffic and use 4G/LTE network which allows a download speed of up to 50 Mbps. WiFi Hotspot Rental Portugal Internet also rents mobile WiFi routers (also called MiFis) that establish a 3G/4G internet connection and allow to connect up to 10 devices. The router gives speeds of up to 150 Mbit/s on 4G and 6-8 hours operating time on battery and includes unlimited mobile internet in Portugal. Total price below include WiFi Hotspot and Data SIM card presented above. They use the mobile networks of the established operators (Vodafone and NOS). Their 4G/LTE network is avaliable in 80% and 3G in 99% of Portuguese territory. The networks Fair Use Policy is not to block internet access but to reduce the speed of connection once certain levels of traffic are reached. They do not disclose at what amount the speed begins to decrease. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:Lycamobile Category:Portugal